


Name Game

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim (and Jason) adopted a kitten while on patrol. Unfortunately, naming the little fluffball isn’t very easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Stray and New Addition.

“We’re not naming the cat Clark,” Jason says as he looks down at the kitten currently making itself at home on his favorite leather jacket. He winces when he notes the little claws scratching at the worn black leather and considers scooping his jacket up and putting it somewhere up high.

Tim clears his throat to get Jason’s attention. “Why not?” He asks as he tries to play with the dark gray bundle of fur, dangling a black bootlace in front of the kitten’s bright blue eyes until the cat takes the bait and leaps for it. “You named your pit-bull Bruce. If the kitten is mine, then why can’t I name him Clark?” Tim twirls the lace around the kitten’s head and then reaches out to scratch behind the small creature’s twitching ears. “Unless you have a problem with the name Clark?”

Jason opens his mouth, finds himself lacking a response that won’t end with him insulting his boyfriend or the most powerful man on the planet, and then closes it with an audible snapping noise. He reaches for his jacket and gently slides it from underneath the kitten’s tiny body so he can toss it somewhere out of reach.

“It’s not the same,” Jason says finally, speaking so quietly that he knows that Tim will have some trouble hearing him. “He just looked like a Bruce when I picked him up.” Jason jabs a finger at where Tim’s kitten is flailing and trying to get a good grip on the bootlace that Tim is teasing him with. “Does he really look like a Clark to you?”

Tim smiles at Jason. “I could always name him Kon, if you’d prefer that.”

After that, Jason makes his mind up pretty fast. “You can name the damn cat Clark if you want,” he says although he doesn’t try to make himself look pleased with it. “I don’t care.” He scowls anyway though and crosses his arms over his chest as Tim finally takes pity on their new pet and lets the bootlace drop down so the cat can get a good hold on it. “But if you try to get a turtle and name it Diana, I’m putting my foot down.”

“I wouldn’t name a turtle after Wonder Woman,” Tim says with a shake of his head, “Not when I can name it after the Flash.”


End file.
